In the field of wireless communications, Long Term Evolution (LTE) networks provide User Equipment (UE) with internet access and voice calling services. Exemplary voice calling services include Voice over LTE (VoLTE) and Single Radio Voice Call Continuity (SR-VCC). The UE often has a choice of networks that include both home and visited LTE networks. The UE may also use other wireless voice and data networks, such as Wireless Fidelity (WiFi), Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Global System for Mobile communication (GSM), and the like.
The home LTE network provides various connections to the UE that are referred to as bearers. Some “default” bearers are automatically set-up when a UE registers with the LTE network. Other “dedicated” bearers are set-up when the UE requests services from the LTE network. Thus, an LTE UE may have multiple simultaneous bearers for voice calling, messaging, gaming, video, file transfers, internet browsing, and the like. Each bearer is assigned a Quality of Service (QoS) that is designated by a QoS Class Indicator (QCI). Thus, the QCI indicates the quality of an LTE network connection. Different services—such as voice calling, messaging, gaming, video, file transfers, internet browsing, are associated with different QCIs.
As the UEs move about, they may leave the coverage area of their home LTE network. To prepare for a transfer to another network, the UE takes radio measurements of various networks and reports this radio network data to the home LTE network. The home LTE network processes the radio data from the UE to select a new network for the UE if the home LTE network continues to fade.
If the UE is a VoLTE or Single Radio Voice Call Continuity (SR-VCC) device, then the home LTE network typically drives the UE to the best available voice network. Since the voice network may not support all of the bearers and QCIs of the home LTE network, many bearers are typically lost or suspended on a transfer to the voice network. Unfortunately, the techniques and systems that select networks in this scenario are not efficient or effective.